


Silk Wrapped Steel Blades

by louluna



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluna/pseuds/louluna
Summary: A collection of snippets and oneshots ft. one spider-themed hero and your favorite cat burglar.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Silk Wrapped Steel Blades

Felicia was still up when she heard the slide of the window and a tell tale thump of a heavy body landing unceremoniously on the floor.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet,” she said in a light sing-song voice, turning to face him from the bed. She was already grabbing the first-aid kit stashed under the nightstand. 

“I’ll steal you a new one if it’s that important to you.” Peter said, letting out a low hiss as he moved from his position on the floor to lean against the bedpost. 

Felicia rolled her eyes before climbing off the bed to inspect the damage. Clearly, it’d been a bad night. One eye lens completely smashed in, tough plastic digging into skin–she could already see the beginnings of a terrible black eye. His suit was torn all over and the way he held out his left hand could only mean broken fingers. The worst though was a deep cut across his upper back. The bleeding had stopped already but the wound was still open and red and vicious. Felicia bit her lip. So, it was a stitches kind of night.

She began by carefully cutting away the top half of his suit, peeling the soggy spandex off in pieces. There were too many tears to attempt a salvage job now, even Peter brooked no argument.

“I should start charging,” she sighed, pulling out an antiseptic wipe to run down his back.

“What,” Peter pulled off his mask with a hiss, “my sparkling personality isn’t enough to cover it?”

“Not tonight,” she said. “Not when I know you can barely keep your eyes open, what good are you to me?”

“Oh, I’m sure I could figure something out.”

Felicia ignored him, humming as she threaded the needle.

Bandaging was easy, bruises even better, but she never liked stitching–it reminded her of being little and her mother sighing at another crooked hem.

Her hands never shook, though. More than most, Felicia knew the importance of steady nerves and a steadier hand.

But she wasn’t good at stitches. She always went too deep, the stitching was never straight. It wasn’t like her suit where she could use a machine and she didn’t possess the same knack as Peter and his ability to hand sew his own spandex–insane.

But Felicia kept on humming, even though she knew her handiwork was mediocre at best.

Peter never flinched.

“You would?” she asked, as she finished with the last stitch.

“Hm, would what?”

“Steal me a new carpet? It better be a silk Isfahan.”

“Anything for you, love,” Peter said, eyes closed and smile wide. “But I might have a better one in mind.” He raised his hands shaping a curved woman’s figure with his palms. “Beautiful construction, luxurious materials, owner one J. Jonah Jameson. There might be a few ash stains but that just increases the market value, I reckon”

Felicia smirked, poking at his uninjured side. “I’ll hold you to it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet originally posted [here](https://splendidnothings.tumblr.com/post/190760843617/since-you-are-still-taking-prompts-peter-x).


End file.
